2005 June Fic Challenge
by Queen Momoko
Summary: Ficondemand's June Fic a Day! I have a different series for each day.
1. Gundam Wing

Title: Room for the Past  
For: **killermuff**  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Characters: Heero, Duo and Relena  
Rating: G-PG (for things implied)  
Request: Write a fic that shows how you think that Heero would "be" if the child (you choose the gender) had a chestnut braid, purplish eyes, and acted like Duo. You can set it during or after the OAV/EW. _I hope you enjoy this fic._

_

* * *

_

Heero ignored the pair that was sharing the room with him. Their chatter was light and a bout of laughter would be issued by one or the other. At each laugh, he would freeze for the part of a second before continuing to type as if nothing had happened. No one appeared to notice these slight hitches in his typing, so he continued to try to ignore the scene behind him. It was only when a thump was heard behind him along with the laughing pair that finally caused him to turn around.

The sight that greeted him was Relena laying on her back holding her sides with her arms, laughing hysterically. The other part of the laughing pair could be seen collapsed on the floor. Tears of either mirth or pain from his fall, pooling in the corner of his eyes. His body was curled up in a fetal position as he too continued to laugh.

"Just what is so funny?" Heero asked, turning a stern eye to them both.

A quick glance was shared between the two before their giggles were renewed into full gales of laughter, encouraging him to start to glare at them. When they managed to get themselves under control, Duo rolled his body so that he could look up at Heero. A full mouthed smile and dancing violet eyes greeted him. Heero's gaze quickly danced away.

A slightly smug grin on Relena's face greeted him instead. He kept his harsh stare focused on her cornflower colored eyes.

"Oh, don't be that way," Relena let out in a huff, her smile fading into a pout. "This little trip is supposed to be fun. And Duo and I were having fun, weren't we, Duo?"

"Yeah, lighten up a little," Duo teased, while examining the other boy's face, trying to keep the tone light. He had noticed the flicker of something akin to pain that had flashed through his old teammate's eyes. "We were only talking about your finer points."

The cobalt gaze turned slowly to the boy, who was still situated on the floor. The eye contact that got established between the two was quickly broken, as Heero tore his gaze away. Duo's brows knit together a little as he took in the boy on the chair. Relena watched the brief interchange with a bit of worry.

"I hardly see why that would cause such an uproar," Heero said steadily.

"It was nothing," Duo replied as he wrapped his hand around one of Heero's. Duo had manuevered himself to sitting on the floor next to the chair. One hand raised to hold one callused hand.

"Anyway, I'm here now," Duo whispered just loud enough for Heero to hear him.

It was only then that Heero's body seemed to relax, though no one could ever say when he'd become so tense. Duo turned his own violet gaze up to the other boy and was met with the cobalt blue he was used to. Their gazes stared unflinchingly at the other, neither wanting to break contact. Any trace of the emotion that had been so prevalent during their war torn days was now gone. Duo smiled genuinely up at Heero. All was once more right in his world.

"Oh, get a room you two," Relena scrunched her face up in mock-disgust.

"We did," Duo replied. He looked over to the girl on the bed and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I knew I should have gotten my own hotel room," She groaned.


	2. Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Child's Night  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou  
Characters: Greta, Wolfram/Yuuri  
Request: **kneazles**'s Nightmare request.

* * *

Wide eyes stared out into the dark. The night seemed to fill every little nook and cranny in the room. The silence of the stone castle at night sometimes took hold of her dreams and twisted them. Like tonight. Now she sat on her bed with sheets and blankets wrapped around her as if to ward off the night.

But that did nothing to stop the wind from howling. So she cowered deeper into her caccoon. Still the night's chill snuck in between the folds and froze her skin, taking her back to before. Before her parents.

Nights are not friendly things to small children. Especially those small children who find themselves without parents to keep the night terrors away. With everyone else asleep, lost little children were left with the emptiness. The emptiness that seemed to grow with each night and each ghoul that makes their way into their terrorized minds.

Even safely bundled up on her bed, she could almost hear their quiet voices. Their voices that always said that lost children's parents would never appear. Daytime fears filled the room in tangible emotions. Leaving no escape and only suffocating those who were left behind.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to notice the inky blackness that surrounded her. But as another gust of wind cried out, she couldn't help the squeak of terror that made its way into the room. The sound grew to fill her ears with its ringing cry further raising her own anxiety.

Small, warm feet met the cold, broad expanse. Curls bounced and swirled around as the head they were attached to turned back and forth. Arms clutched tightly against the cold.

It was only when she had opened the door to her parents room and looked in that she began to feel hesitant about disturbing them. Taking a step back at her own foolishness, she made to back out of the room.

"Greta," a hoarse voice whispered.

Her eyes dashed up to the black eyes of her father. His sleepy smile welcoming. With his move to make a little more room on the bed for her, she ran over. She crawled onto the bed over her mother's legs and into the area between her parents. As she wormed her way underneath the blankets, her mother yawned and looked down at her.

"Gre- ta," He said with a sleepy smile.

She loved her mother and father. They would make everything all right. Her father with his black hair, black eyes and a kind smile for everyone, would always love her. Her mother with his blonde hair, blue eyes and temper like no other, would always be there to protect her.


	3. Final Fantasy VI

Title: Same Old Story  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (or 3 for the English speaking folks out there)  
Characters: Locke, Edgar?  
Rating: G  
Challenge: **indeliblefancy**'s challenge of unrequited love.

* * *

Dark and dim. That was how he felt his soul felt. As such, he was sitting in back booth of one of the town's bars. Misery and the pain of heart-ache was always so much more easily dealt with when one was drinking. And that was exactly what he was doing.

He eyed the amber liquid that sloshed around in his mug, sighing with his loss. This earned him a hard, disbelieving look from his silver-haired companion. His friend who was supposed to listen to his woe and heartache without casting those desparaging looks at him, like he was currently doing.

"Alright, Edgar," Locke sighed, resting his head on his hand. "What is it _this_ time?"

"How can you say it like that? My heart has been broken!" Edgar wailed.

Again, was what Locke wanted to add, but he stayed silent to let the other man say what he would. It would ultimately be easier on the both of them, if he kept some of his thoughts to himself. So he just looked down at his own drink and bobbed his head in agreement.

"She was absolutely perfect! She was smart. I could just spend all day talking to her without ever getting bored. And you know me, Locke. I can barely stay awake for the Chamberlain's talks. But she just makes me so interested in anything and everything that she talks about. And not only was she smart, but she was also kind and caring. She took care of those less fortunate than her, even if it meant sacrificing her own livelihood. Those are all great qualities for a future queen. My future queen. And you know what else I liked about her? She didn't let anyone boss her around."

Locke forced himself to take a drink of his ale. He was sure his comment that it sounded like Edgar wanted either a mother or someone to control him, would _not_ be appreciated. So when he felt he could control himself not to say any scathing remarks, he put down his drink and looked at his miserable friend.

Edgar had put his head on his crossed arms. An air of absolute misery surrounding him. His usually pristine blonde locks of hair were out of his ponytail, giving his hair a frizzy appearance. Now that he was also taking a closer look at his clothes, they did appear a bit wrinkled. A very odd thing indeed, seeing as he had maids to set out his clothes for him.

"It's okay, Edgar," Locke said, boredom lacing his voice. Edgar's plea for sympathy might have worked a bit more on Locke, had he not heard the same old, woeful story for as long as he had known the still young king.

"Oh, stop patronizing me. I know you don't mean it." Edgar looked up, "But she really was perfect. And when I tried to tell her how much I loved her, she just laughed at me. Me! King Edgar of Figaro. She just laughed at me. And you know what's even worse?" Edgar hung his head above his mug. "It only made me love her more."

Locke sighed deeply. Edgar's problem was that he loved too deeply sometimes. He would be better off if he wouldn't fall in love as often as he did. He reached across the table to pat Edgar's arm. For all of the broken hearts that Edgar would get, he would be there to see him through. Maybe one day Edgar would finally find that special woman that would love him back.


	4. Card Captor Sakura

Title: Snowy Moonlit Night  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Card Captor Sakura  
Character: Yue  
Rating: G  
Requester: **aikonamika**  
Challenge: Yue watches the snow and thinks.

* * *

Yukito looked out at the darkness that surrounded him. It was night in Tokyo in the middle of winter. But even though the wind gave the already freezing air even more of a chill, Yukito couldn't help but to be outside. Well, on his rooftop, more specifically. Around him, the lights on the streets illuminated the growing whiteness. He cautiously made his way over to his favorite spot. From it, he could stand and gaze out across the rooftops of neighboring houses or lay back and look up at the sky.

Once he had acheived his desired spot, he looked up. The darkness that was the night should have been all encompassing, but was instead broken by the full moon. Small flakes of snow drifted lazily down and settled on his upturned face. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of winter settle over him. Even as he stood there, he could feel it. The urge to wholly embrace the night. And so he did.

A few white feathers drifted to the earth along with the frozen flakes of ice. Yue opened his eyes and looked down at the world beneath him. So much had changed, and yet things ultimately remained the same. During this time of year people bustled about. Searching for loved ones to share the cold nights with. It was a time for love and the warmth of people's feelings.

Yet looking out at the whitened roofs around him, he couldn't help but feel that the land had a barren appearance. It looked lifeless. Devoid of the warmth that the people searched for. To further emphasize his opinion, another chilly wind blew by. No one was really out in this horrible weather. But yet, that never seemed to dampen their spirits. The moon's light was never enough to warm them, and the sun lost its heat during the cold months. So why were they always so happy?

It was a mystery that Yue just could never seem to figure out. Yue closed his eyes as he felt the light of the moon above. He raised his face up to the heavenly body above. And for that moment in time, it was enough. His thoughts on human's actions didn't matter. The lazily drifting snow didn't matter. Even what the future held in store didn't matter. It was just about this moment.

It was then that he could feel one of his rare smiles crawl over his face. Bathed in the light of the moon on that snowy winter night, he finally understood.


	5. Hikaru no Go

Title: Numb Feelings  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Characters: Hikaru/Sai, Akira  
Rating: G-PG  
Requester: **aethrin**  
Challenge: AU, Sai is alive, and Akira knows.

* * *

Just because I don't announce my feelings to the world at large, doesn't mean that I don't have them. It doesn't mean that my feelings aren't as strong as those of people who let everyone know when they're happy, sad or mad. All it means is that I like my private feelings to stay that way, private. If I choose to share them with someone, I do it because I know I can trust them.

Not that many people were ever really interested in how I felt about things. They were always just interested in how well I played Go. That was fine by me. Life was easy that way. It was very uncomplicated. My life simply followed its own easy pattern. The pattern had been with me through junior high and high school and when I went out into the world, it still suited me.

So I can say with certainty that the match I had with Sai followed into the same routine. It was only after the match was finished and we were leaving that I ran into Hikaru again. We had known each other as young kids. It was nice to see him briefly, but I had to leave. So we decided to meet later and discuss the past.

As I rode away, I thought back on the past we had shared. It had never really been much. I admit I had been drawn towards him. He was unlike anyone I had ever met before. Full of smiles and good cheer. He was a person who wore his heart on his sleave. But time had separated us and I didn't think much of it. He was just a friend.

When we later met, it was the three of us. Hikaru, me, and Sai. They could almost have passed off as just friends that evening. But I could tell. And for some strange reason, seeing them together and knowing they were happy with each other, hurt me. It left me numb and I didn't know why. But I covered it up.

Later, as the three of us spent more time together, Hikaru felt he could be more open about his and Sai's relationship. And each moment that they shared, pricked me just a bit. Somewhere in these times together, I must have shown something because Sai tried to keep Hikaru under control more about his displays of affection. But even still, I knew that Hikaru's exuberance of life would never let him stay down for long.

I've been on a few blind dates, all thanks to Sai's persuasion. They all ended with the one date. I am a private person. Anyway, my schedule won't allow for a social life. At least, not outside our small gatherings. I like it that way. I can barely feel the numbness anymore, whether its from getting accomodated to it or from it being all I can feel now, it doesn't matter. I will still go and watch the joy with which Hikaru lives.


	6. Weiss Kreuz

Title: A Little Bit of Stress Relief  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Series: Weiss Kreuz  
Characters: Schuldig, Nagi  
Rating: PG (for language)  
For: **nerein**  
Request: A line about a fish and a punch.

* * *

"You ate my fish," Nagi scowled.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to me?" Schuldig smiled at the boy.

"Fine. You ate my fish, _bastard_. Happy now?" He shot back.

Schudig's smile grew at the boy's retort. He had such fun toying with other people. And if it just so happened that that person was one of his teammates, well, that was just an added bonus. So he made sure to leave just the right amount of a pause while smiling down at the brunette.

"Yes, I am."

He let out a chuckle at the dark look that his answer had earned him. If they weren't in such a public restraunt he was sure that he would have been subject to Nagi's special talent. But for now he was safe. So why not have a little bit more fun? Afterall, if he was going to get in trouble for something, then he might as well make it for something big, shouldn't he?

So when the slightly drunk patron from the bar came over to their table to hit on Nagi, he couldn't help but to laugh. Between the glares Nagi was shooting him and his attempts at getting the man to leave him alone without doing anything to him physically, Schuldig was very entertained. But his fun was quickly ended when the maitre'd appeared and escorted the inebriated man outside.

"You better not do anything else tonight to me," Nagi cast one more glare at the red-head before heading out of the restraunt.

So Schuldig let him walk ahead of him as they headed to the car. It would be best to let him cool off a bit before being enclosed in a car together. And while he was feeling much more relaxed, he knew that Nagi was not. Seeing as how this night was supposed to be to get Nagi to not be quite so stressed, Schuldig was pretty sure Crawford would not be happy if they returned with the other boy in his current mood. So Schuldig jogged up and threw his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"How would you feel about a little stress relief?" Schuldig asked. He took Nagi's silence as a positive response.

It was then that a group of men stepped out from the alley. The knives they wielded glinted in the street light. Nagi eyed them as Schuldig stepped back into the shadows. He'd let the littlest member of their team have a bit of fun.

_They're not as good as the Weiss Kittens, but they'll do, right?_

Nagi tossed back a partial smirk at Schuldig's question. They would do plenty fine for what Nagi wanted to do. So Schuldig stayed in the shadows while Nagi's pent up aggression was spent. It was only when one of the gang's youths stepped up behind Nagi to attack that Schuldig left the shadows.

_Now I wouldn't be wanting to do that, if I were you._ Schuldig projected into the armed youth's head. When the young man spun to face Schuldig, he was greeted with a predatory grin. He never even realized it when Schuldig's fist slammed into his face.


	7. Harry Potter

Title: What'dya say?  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
Rating: G-PG (situation)  
For: **nemkess**  
Request: Someone says something that gets misheard/misinterpreted. Hilarity ensues

* * *

"Um, Hermione. Can I ask you a question?"

Harry's voice startled her out of her book. Hermione looked up with a smile and marked her page. Harry had definitely changed since he had been in school. He no longer had the gangly look that not enough food would leave a person with. His clothes were stylish without being too flashy and they now actually fit him. But his blushing boy attitude about asking her questions was still the same and his unruly hair had never quite been tamed.

"Sure, Harry. What's on your mind?" She asked, with brown eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Uh. Well," Harry stuttered, drawing Hermione's curiosity to the forefront. "You see, I have this... friend. And he thinks his boyfriend... well, um..." Harry began to blush. "I was wondering if there was a spell that could get guys pregnant?" Harry finished in a rush.

Hermione's eyes widened at the question, not quite believing she'd heard correctly. Had Harry just asked her if there was a spell to get guys pregnant? Her eyes narrowed as she looked more closely at her friend in front of her. Harry's head was now bent and his hands were playing with the hem of his shirt. He was definitely anxious.

She rose from her chair and began to pace. Pacing helped her to think. There had been a bit of research the past few years into spells that would allow for same sex couples to have a child together. Anything to increase the birthrate between wizards and witches.

"Well," Hermione began. "There has been some definite work done in that area. It has been done a couple of times as far as I've read. For the most part, they haven't really mentioned anything to the wizarding world at large about it. But I guess if the... boyfriend," Here she looked at Harry, who was watching her. "Was well informed or did some work on their own, it would be possible."

"So, it's possible?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione sighed. "It's possible."

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times as Hermione's words filtered through his brain. Hermione was now standing and looking at Harry. The young man looked decidedly pale, if you asked her. It was at that point that Hermione began to think about what had brought about Harry's question. It was an odd one, especially with the way that it had been phrased. Was it that Harry had been thinking about having a child? Harry had always wanted a family, and with modern techniques, it was possible. She narrowed her eyes at the brown-haired man who was now mummbling to himself.

"Uh, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Harry called out as he headed for the door. He waved as he opened door, but Hermione heard his mumbles as he left the house.

"Draco's... pregnant..." Hermione said dumbfounded, as Ron walked into the room.

"Wha!" Ron sputtered. "P-Pr-PREGNANT!"

* * *

"It's true," Harry said as he sunk down onto the couch. "There's actually a spell that-"

"I told you, didn't I?" Draco laughed at Harry's shocked expression. "And you didn't believe me."

"B-But Oliver Wood and-" Harry shuddered. "Marcus Flint. I just don't want to see that kid. It is just so wrong."

"Come on, we need to go pick out something for the little creature. After all, I'm going to be its God-Father," Draco puffed up his chest a bit at the last part. Harry raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up. "So what should we get the little monster?"

"Draco. It's a baby, not some blast-end screwt. And if you're the God-Father, you can't call the baby an _it_. It just sounds funny," Harry replied with an attempt at a straight face.

* * *

Harry sat down on Ron and Hermione's couch. The silence in the room seemed constricting. Glancing at his two best friends, Harry let out an uncomfortable cough.

"Well.. um. I don't know if you heard the news yet or not, but-" Harry began.

"We know Harry," Hermione cut in.

"You know?" Harry sighed with relief.

"The whole situation is just weird, Harry," Ron bursted out. "I mean, a baby!"

"I know!" Harry replied. "It's just so unbelievable. It's a Griffindor and a Slytherin afterall. Its just strange that during school, rivals. And now, lovers. I just don't know what to make of it."

"Harry, if you need us, we'll be there for you," Hermione burst in.

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. It was an odd thing to say, but knowing Hermione like he did, Harry figured she was worried about his own lack of family. Not that he'd be willing to try that spell any time soon. He'd see how well he handled the kid when it was only visiting Draco.

"You know, Harry," Ron said seriously. "You shouldn't do anything rash. Especially if it wasn't your choice."

"Its no big deal. It's not like I'd have to deal with the kid. That's not my responsibility. Plus I'm not going to see the kid that often anyway."

"No big deal!" Hermione shouted as she stood. Her cheeks flushed with anger as she glared down at Harry. "How can you even think of treating _your_ child like that! Especially after your own childhood. And what type of role model would Draco be anyway on his own? I mean, I understand that he was with us in the end, but before that you should remember how he was. And you want your child growing up with those types of influences? Harry you can't just abadon it!"

Hermione was at this point blinking back tears as she glared self-righteously at Harry. Ron was trying to hold onto Hermione to keep her from attacking Harry. From the look on his face, Harry assumed the only thing keeping Ron from letting Hermione go was the fact that probably wanted to get some hits in on him too. And as Harry sat there confused by the past minute or so, Hermione's rant at him finally began to sink in. Harry's green eyes flew up to his two best friends in a panic.

"Wha-? _My_ kid! What are you talking about?" Confusion evident in his voice.

"I heard you, Harry. The other day when you asked about that spell for same sex couples. I had sort of guessed what you were talking about when you mentioned you were asking for a 'friend'. But I heard you as you left saying that Draco was pregnant," Hermione's voice had become very quiet. Tears slipped down her face unnoticed.

"B-But, I'm not pregnant," he said looking between the two. "Its Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. They're having a baby."

"Wait. Oliver and WHO?" Ron gawked.

"Marcus Flint," Harry shuddered slightly. "Slytherin Captain. They're pregnant and wanted Draco to be the God-Father. But I didn't think Draco was telling the truth when he told me. So I came to find out if it was true that that could happen."

Hermione and Ron were now looking at Harry as if he had grown an extra head. As he thought about the situation more, Harry smiled. The smile quickly grew into a laugh that was passed on to the pair opposite him.

"You guys thought Draco was pregnant? Draco _Malfoy_? The one who won't go out in public, if he thinks the robes make him feminine?" Harry laughed harder. "God, what I wouldn't pay to see that!"

And somewhere at that exact moment, Draco sneezed.


	8. Saiyuki

Title: Night's Embrace  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Series: Saiyuki  
Rating: R-NC-17  
For: **sansillion**  
Request: Hakkai/Sanzo, involving a jeep

* * *

Hakkai made his way out of the hotel. At the sound of protest from Goku, he turned and smiled. It was one of his usual placating smiles. A serene up turn of his lips with closed eyes. It was accepted at face value by the youngest member of their travelling party. After all, it wouldn't do him any good to harass the calmest one of their group.

The cold air greeted him in a rush as he stepped outside. The town they were staying in was relatively small. Being composed of mainly farmers and being enough out of the main travel paths, the town only had one inn. So when they'd been told that no pets were allowed in the rooms, he had been left without options. Hakuryuu was to stay outside until they left the next day. That didn't mean he was happy with the decision. So he made his way over to where his friend was currently parked.

As he came around to the back of the building, he was once again keenly aware of how small the town was. The back of the building was solid with no windows or doors with the jeep parked up next to it. Across the small road lay the beginnings of the fields. He looked down at his sleeping friend. They'd been running him ragged.

Taking the opportunity, he looked out over the land. The waxing moon hung in the sky, its reflection shimmering in the water of the fields. Looking further up into the sky he looked up at the stars. Their little points of light that gazed down at him unmoving. What would they see in him, if anything?

But his thoughts ground to a halt as he smelt Sanzo's cigarrete smoke. He let the smell ground him to the world, as he continued to stare up at the sky. The jeep swayed slightly as the other's weight got settled in next to him. The two of them continued to sit there in silence while Sanzo finished his cigarrette and Hakkai let the night envelope his senses. When the cigarrette had been put out, Hakkai slipped his glasses off and dropped them down onto the driver's seat. It was a comfortable pattern between the two.

The nights that they stayed in a town were always the nights that everyone got what they needed the most to unwind. Gojyo got to drink and flirt. Goku got as much food as he could eat and a soft bed to sleep in. And Hakkai and Sanzo got these moments. Moments spent together before both would return to their rooms for the night. For now though they just sat letting the sounds of the dark be free. The thought that it was a very lovely landscape before them caused Hakkai to chuckle.

It was that single chuckle that caused Sanzo to turn to him with a questioning look. That look that led to Hakkai starting their ritual.

Hakkai's lips attacked Sanzo's as he pushed the older man down. His hands working at Sanzo's robes as his legs made their way to straddle his now prone form. Sanzo for his part kissed back with equal intensity. He broke their kiss for a moment to flip them over so Hakkai was laid out beneath him. But still hands continued to roam and slip through clothes to reach flesh.

Calloused hands brushed soft sensitive skin. The wet trail of kisses was dried by the chilling air. Skin reddened from nibbles. Puffs of breath billowed out into the darkness. Green and purple locked together in the moment. A play of dominance while still attacking exposed flesh.

Hakkai looked down at Sanzo's dishevelled blonde hair. He pressed his weight down on the other in a fierce kiss. He probed Sanzo. One. Two. Three. Moving his body against Sanzo's to keep the friction going. For a moment they separated. A hard purple stare off-set by an open panting mouth. A pair of vibrant green eyes off-set by the clinical ease of his actions. Each locked onto the others face as they continued through their dance. Hands moved over familiar surfaces.

All to soon Hakkai was laying spent on Sanzo. Their ragged breaths merging to form a single cloud of mist. Then they moved apart, each straightening their own clothes. Together they sat looking out at the landscape, Sanzo smoking and Hakkai readjusting his glasses. The night around them filled their silence. Broken only by the sound of the jeep shifting as Sanzo got out of it, stomping on his used cigarrette. But still Hakkai sat looking out at the night. It was when the wind started to pick up that he himself got out of the jeep. After giving it a pat on the hood, he headed back to his room.


	9. The Melody of Oblivion

Title: Aiba Maintenance

Author: Queen Momoko

Series: The Melody of Oblivion

Characters: Hikari/Sky Blue

Rating: NC-17 (Aiba-Porn, of which there is not enough in the world.)

For: silverstrings

Summary: Maintenance is done on Sky Blue to make sure he is in the best condition possible.

* * *

If there was one thing that Hikari had learned from his fellow male troupe members, it was that the more reserved the aiba, the more fun they were when they eventually gave in. It was with that thought in mind that he followed the newest aiba of their group with his eyes. Well, at least the newest Pegasus series aiba. He had to choose his moment perfectly or risk losing his chance for good. So he waited patiently and struck when the moment finally came.

"So, Sky Blue," Hikari said, placing his arm across the other boy's shoulders. "Now that you are an honorary member of out little group, you should come spend some time with us."

Sky Blue's eyes darted to his face for an instant before gravitating back to his owner. Toune, who was sitting talking and laughing with Coco, only glanced over for a moment to smile at Sky Blue. That appeared to be enough for the blue-haired boy, who continued to stand looking at his owner.

A look of displeasure crossed Hikari's face before he smoothed it over. Placing his head near Sky Blue's ear so the two women couldn't see it, he began to nibble the youth's ear. A soft gasp and shiver came from Sky Blue.

"Come play with us," Hikari's voice ghosted by Sky Blue's ear.

"I- I can't," Sky Blue responded after a short pause.

"Playing with us doesn't make you any less devoted to her." Hikari traced the shell of his ear with his nose. "In fact, it might make you a better aiba for her. It's so you won't get distracted during a fight. Please, come play."

Sky Blue's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation before once more snapping open. He cast another look at Toune before nodding his head. Hikari nudged him ahead of himself and gave a short wave to Coco, who nodded her head in acknowledgement.

It was only once they had reached the back room that Sky Blue began to have second thoughts. He turned around to head back to where they had come from, only to be met with Hikari's lips on his own. Sky Blue's mouth dropped open a little more at the shock and Hikari took this opportunity to plunder the mouth with his tongue.

When they parted, a smirk covered Hikari's face at the rose color that arched across Sky Blue's face. He traced a finger beneath the other aiba's face, as he tilted it up to examine the blush. His thumb coming to rest on the boy's lips before he once more claimed those lips.

As Hikari maneuvered them back to the bed, his hands found their way through the billows of Hikari's shirt. A startled gasp came from the smaller boy when deft fingers found a nipple. Taking advantage of the exposed neck, Hikari began to nibble his way down to Sky Blue's collar bone. Sky Blue, for his part, had his hands tangled in Hikari's short blonde hair.

Hikari's hands gathered the loose white fabric and lifted it up over Sky Blue's head. The blue slacks came off with maneuvering by the both of them, leaving the boy with the blue horn naked. Hikari looked over the flawless skin beneath him. His hands and lips paying homage to the other's body.

"Hikari, clothes," Sky Blue panted. His hands grabbed hold of the vest that Hikari was still wearing and pulled the other boy up. Hands quickly pulled the zipper to divest him of his vest. Hikari stood up and peeled off his low-cut jeans. He then crawled back onto the bed, laying himself over Sky Blue.

"Better?" Hikari murmured.

In response, Sky Blue pulled Hikari closer and kissed him. His began a tentative exploration of Hikari's body. At Hikari's moans, Sky Blue became more sure of his movements. His hand eventually wrapped around Hikari's cock, which brought the loudest moan yet. He pumped slowly taking in the feeling of it. Sky Blue watched Hikari's expression change as he sped up his hand.

Hikari's breathing sped up in time with the stroking. A red flush colored his face and in a flash of light his horn appeared. He reached down to stop Sky Blue's hand from doing any more work. A lustful smile on his face as he gazed at him. Gently he removed the hand and bent down over Sky Blue's own cock.

Warm, wetness engulfed Sky Blue. A swirling pressure around the tip and a slight sucking sensation took him over. His hands reached out and grabbed blindly, brushing Hikari's horn. Sparks of red, the same shade as Hikari's horn, came into being. He gasped in surprise at the feeling and the very intimacy of that action. It was in that moment that light again covered the pair. In its wake, Sky Blue's horn had appeared.

Pulling his mouth away, Hikari smiled at Sky Blue. Reaching out slowly he brushed the other boy's horn. Sparks fluttered down, in the same manner that his had done. A mutual bearing of souls and minds.

"It gets better," Hikari said, as he moved away from Sky Blue. "Turn over."

His hand reached down and placed a finger at the entrance to Sky-Blue's ass. He slowly pushed it through and into Sky Blue's body. He could feel the rhythm of their horns blending into one pulse. Their bodies' harmonics synched up. The circuit of shared sensation began. The pulling and pushing of his finger acting as their connection.

The awareness between them heightened each aiba's tension. When Sky Blue was adequately prepared, he removed his fingers. The loss of the bond caused Sky Blue to cry out. And just as fast as it had vanished, the connection re-appeared, stronger than before.

"Hikari! Please!" Sky Blue cried out. He needed _it._ Something that could only achieved through this bond between them.

Hikari panted at the information going through his body. At the plea from the boy beneath him, he began moving. The pace speeding as the desire built. Hikari leaned further forward, bringing his horn next to Sky Blue's. With the next thrust, Sky Blue arched. Their horns slid against each other, eliciting a scream from Sky Blue.

The flow between them increased with each touch of their horns. No longer were they two aibas connected. They had become one. Both giving and yet both receiving. It took only a few more thrusts before they both came. They collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.


	10. Angel Sanctuary

Title: Long Hard Road Out of Hell  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Angel Sanctuary  
Pairing: Katou/Original Character (female)  
For: **thisclosetome**  
Request: Pre-series, Good-girl type transfer student meets bad-boy junkie

* * *

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the office is?" A girl's voice asked.

Katou cracked an eye open to glare at her. He'd been having a nice nap. The girl in question wore an unmodified version of the school's uniform. He pushed himself up and looked the girl over. Her hair was cut simply, no hints that it been dyed. She also wore no make-up. A predatory look appeared on his face.

"What do I get if I tell you?"

The girl took a step back as Katou stood. Her eyes widened as he advanced on her. He made it a couple more steps toward her before she strengthened her resolve. Where before she had slumped shoulders and bowed appearance, she now had squared shoulders and a straight back. Her dark eyes stared up into his.

"I will politely thank you."

Katou scowled at her change in attitude. He pointed in the direction of the administration building and went back to how he had been before. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the ground under his back. It wouldn't do for him to get in trouble again. At least not so soon after the last incident.

"Thank you," She paused, looking at Katou. After a minute of silence, Katou opened his eyes to look at her. She stood there patiently staring at him.

"Katou," he huffed.

"Thank you, Katou-kun. I hope to see you around," she smiled.

"I don't," He mumbled, as he watched her walk away.

"I'm Yumiko," She called back after a few steps, before continuing on her way.

* * *

"Katou-kun!"

The group of boys froze. Katou turned to scowl at the girl, who was running over to them. His two friends smirked at him.

"Katou-kun, how have you been? Its been so long since I last saw you," Yumiko smiled cheerfully at him. "And I've been hearing these horrible rumors about you doing drugs..." The group of girls that she had been with slowly coming up behind her.

"And..?" Katou probed. The girl's happy attitude annoyed him. It had annoyed him when she'd first come upon him and it annoyed him now.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself. Drugs can't solve your problems. You should confront them head-on," Yumiko lectured.

Katou's scowl hardened as he moved to stand directly in front of her. He looked down at her.

"What do you know?" Katou hissed. "You come to me preaching on your high horse like you know it all. Tell me, little girl, have you ever done anything?" After a short pause of silence from her answered him. "I didn't think so. So who are you to tell me what it does or doesn't do. You and your goody-two-shoes friends are all alike. You've had the most perfect fucking lives. So don't think that you can tell me _shit_ until you've done it. Got it, _girl_?"

And with that he shoved her away from him and towards her friends. Yumiko's friends clustered around her protectively shooting Katou dirty looks. Katou stood firmly rooted to his spot seething as he watched them leave. Enraged as Yumiko looked back sending him a pained look.

* * *

Katou had been positive that the last confrontation he'd had with Yumiko would be the last. So it was to his great surprise that a few weeks later she stood before him. He was too exhausted over the days happenings to work up his frustration for her. So instead he just stared at her blankly.

"I- I've come to..." Yumiko sighed. "You were right. I didn't have any room to talk to you about that. And I'm sorry."

She bowed to him in apology. Katou shuffled uncertainly. The idea of someone apologizing to him was a nice one, but having it actually happen was uncomfortable. She rose from the bow, but kept her eyes on his feet.

"And- And I was wondering if-" She took a deep breath. "If you would please allow me the chance to- to give me that experience."

He was looking down at the top of her head as she did another deep bow. He tried to make sense of what she'd just said. Yet even as his drug muddled mind processed the words, they still made no sense.

"What? What are you talking about?" Katou snapped.

"I want to... Please grant me the experience of trying drugs," She rushed out. Glancing up and seeing his dumbfounded expression, she continued, "I had no right to speak to you about something that I had no experience in. But I would like to get the... chance, so that I may share my thoughts with you. So that you'll listen to my informed opinions. Please."

Katou laughed. It had to be something that the drugs had produced. But then again it was too unbelievable to be a hallucination. He'd generally wouldn't share his stuff, but he figured it would be worth it. So he took out a pill and passed it to her.

She eyed the small white tablet with trepidation. This wasn't something that she did. She was a good girl, a goody-two-shoes as he had called her. But he had made a point. She wouldn't listen to advice from someone, if they didn't know what they were talking about. So she took a deep breathe and swallowed the pill. Come what may.

* * *

"I- I have to transfer to another school. My parents found out about last night. They don't think that this school is a good influence for me. But, I really did appreciate what you did for me," Yumiko looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I think that I have to stick with my same opinion though. You really should stop."

"Yumiko, we're leaving," Her mother called.

"Bye," Yumiko said, eyes filled with tears.

Katou just watched her walk over to her mother. His whispered goodbye carried away by the wind.


	11. Fruits Basket

Title: Enemies  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Series: Fruits Basket  
Characters: Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru  
Rating: G  
For: **funfiction**  
Challenge: Kyou-centric.

* * *

Kyou stalked out of the house. It was all that stupid rat's fault _again_. Afterall, he hadn't been doing anything when that rat had started goading him. Of course, when he'd retaliated the only way he knew how, Tohru had walked in. When asked what had been the cause of the fight, the only thing he could remember was being upset. So, he was the bad guy. He was always the bad one.

The further he got away from the house, the more he could feel himself relaxing. The household stressed him. The family stressed him. He didn't get along with most people, whether from his own antisocial behavior or from his lack of tact. It was at times like these that he wished that he had stayed with his master.

He looked at the land around him. He'd wandered into the woods surrounding the house. Picking a tree, he slumped down next to it. Trees and rocks didn't judge him like the family did. He could stay out among them and remain happy, never dealing with people again.

But out among the woods alone, there was no way to tell whether you lived. If everyone forgot about you, would you cease to exist? As Kyou sat contemplating the night, he heard faint voices.

"Baka neko," Yuki's familiar curse could be heard. "If he gets lost out here, then it's his own fault. I'm not a babysitter to go find his lost ass."

Kyou chuckled to himself. What would become of his mortal enemy? Who would harass him and drive him to anger? Yuki wouldn't forget him, if only to curse about him. What were enemies for? Yuki was helping to look for him after all.

"But, Yuki! What if he's hurt somewhere?" Tohru worried.

"It would be his own damn fault..." Kyou could hear Yuki sigh. "Let's just find him. 'Cause when I find him, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna do what, kuso nezumi?" Kyou said as he came around the tree.

The first thing that he greeted his sight was an annoyed looking Yuki. The next was a relieved Tohru. Yuki kept his heated glare locked on Kyou as Tohru hugged him. Life wasn't so bad. He had his enemy and that was all he needed for now.

* * *

_Words:  
baka neko stupid cat  
kuso nezumi cursed rat_


	12. Lord of the Rings

Title: Thoughts of Home  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Series: Lord of the Rings  
CharacterS: Legolas, Boromir  
For: **misura**  
Request: Both characters alive.

* * *

Boromir looked over to where the rest of the fellowship waited for Gandalf to decide which path they would continue down. But the darkness that stood outside their dim circle of light was absolute. There was no telling what could lurk outside of the glow.

His eyes tried to bore into the beyond to make the space seem bigger. It wasn't like he was claustrophobic. But it was unnerving to have absolutely no idea of one's surroundings. Especially located on a path that went through a mountain. It brought out the fears that he tried to keep at bay.

There was nothing he could do from here to help Gondor. Nothing that he had been able to do at the council to help his homeland. He couldn't even go back to help in the fight. His journey now was to help the hobbit take the ring to where it could be destroyed. It all left him feeling so helpless and he hated that feeling.

"So, how are you faring Boromir?" Legolas said quietly as he stood next to where Boromir sat.

"I'm fine. Small places don't bother me," Boromir replied. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Legolas' blue eyes stared at him. Taking notice of how the man had evaded the question behind the question. He turned his gaze to look at the small hobbits before he answered.

"As well as can be expected for an elf stuck in a cave."

Boromir chuckled slightly. It wasn't that the elf's statement had been that funny in its own right. But the frank honesty being delivered so blandly was something he still wasn't used to. As silence settled back over them, the two just stared at the other members of the fellowship, Gandalf, four hobbits, a dwarf, and a Ranger.

"Don't worry. Gondor will be safe," Legolas finally said.

Boromir turned sharply to ask the elf what he meant, but Legolas was already moving to the other side of the lighted area. The comment made Boromir bristle a little, but after a few seconds he let himself relax. The elf was right. Gondor would be fine while he was away.


	13. Sukisyo

Title: Heh and Min Come A Calling  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Sukisyo  
Characters: Sora/Sunao  
Rating: ... PG-13 ?  
For: **tamensei**  
Request: Mythology, Multicolor pen, ghosts, (and possible fish)

_Notes: I took some liberty with mythology. The characters actually exist as real mythological people, but I don't know (or even think) that what I had happen was possible. :D So don't expect this to be historically accurate in any way, shape or form. :) Thank you._

_

* * *

_

Sora smelled something fruity. If he really concentrated, it almost smelled like a watermelon. It was a very nice smell to fall back asleep to. Even the light, wet sensation that was moving around on his back wasn't enough to make him want to open his eyes. It actually tickled a little. He tried to sweep his arm behind him to stop whatever the annoyance was. While he hadn't knocked anything off, the feeling had stopped.

As soon as he had let his arm fall back down, he could feel a slight breeze trailing over his back. His body tried to press itself further into the bed beneath him. He figured that Sunao must have opened the window and so he stuck his head under his pillow. He didn't want to wake up.

He had almost drifted back to sleep when the feeling started again. It was annoying, even though he could still catch that nice watermelon smell and the soft murmur. His brain was slowly processing all the things that were being sent to it. Sora's eyes flew open.

His attempt to roll himself off of his stomach was unsuccessful. His attempt to push himself up was halted by the weight that was holding his shoulders down. Pulling his head out from under the pillow to see what was on him, he was greeted with the sight of a half-naked Sunao. A half-naked Sunao with a colored pen, drawing on _his_ back.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, trying to remain calm.

Sunao ignored him. He continued drawing on Sora's back with quick sure strokes, all the while mumbling something that Sora couldn't distinguish. Feeling the breeze becoming more noticeable, Sora looked at the window. He felt goosebumps break out on his arms as he stared at the closed windows.

He tried to move himself out from under Sunao, but found himself still firmly trapped against the bed. He could feel his anxiety building at the situation and his inability to move. He closed his eyes under the effort to lift the other boy off of him.

Instead of the usual blackness he expected to see with closed eyes, he was greeted with the sight of unending sand. Before him were two men, both bronzed from the sun. The first man stood wearing only a headdress. One hand was holding what he could only describe as a thunderbolt. The only other glaring thing about the man was his erect penis.

Sora felt his face heat and he turned to look at the other man. He stood holding what looked like a staff in each hand. At the bottom of each staff was a creature that he couldn't identify from his distance and a ring. The man was chanting something, though Sora couldn't tell what it was. As he glanced back at the first man, he saw that he too was chanting something in time.

His eyes flung open as he felt the strange tingling sensation still on his back. He could hear Sunao panting heavily next to him. Turning to look at his pink-haired boyfriend, he could see how exhausted the other boy was. Sora quickly flung himself out of the bed and went to the mirror in their room, trying to see what was on his back. His eye widened as he noticed the strange symbols scrawled in green, red and yellow covering every inch of his back.

"What did you do!" Sora turned to glare at the glazed look from Sunao.

"Huh?" Sunao yawned. "Just some spell I found in a book. Sounded interesting, so I figured I'd try it."

Sora stalked over to the bed. Crawling so that he was above the other boy, he looked down at him, trying to be upset. The tired look on Sunao weakened his anger to a dull frustration.

"What was it supposed to do?" Sora tried to sound patient.

"Call on the Egyptian God of Infinity and the God who bestows sexual powers to men." Sunao smiled up at Sora. "Have to make sure you're up for the job for life."

"..." Sora blinked. "And the giant fish is for what? Fertility?"

Sunao giggled. "No reason really. I just wanted to draw a fish."

Sora grabbed his pillow and smacked Sunao in the face with it. As he turned his head away to keep the pillow from hitting his face when Sunao shoved it back, he glanced in the mirror. The two bronzed men stood in the desert watching them. But as soon as he blinked they were gone, leaving him looking at himself.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the fic. It didn't have any real smut in it though. Comments and Criticism are always welcome._

_End Notes:  
__Heh__: The god of infinity and formlessness. He was shown as a crouching man holding out two palm ribs in his hands, each of which terminated with a tadplole and a shen ring._

_Min__: A fertility god who was believed to bestow sexual powers to all men. He was portrayed as an ithyphallic bearded man, with his legs close together and wearing the same headdress as Amon. Min is shown with one arm raised wielding a thunderbolt._


	14. Pokemon

Title: Reasons  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Characters: Jessie/James  
For: **mookiegatto**  
Request: An unexpected kiss.

* * *

James sat staring at his drink. The amber colored liquid glimmered in the soft lighting of the bar. An instrumental piece filled the bar's area. But he could still hear the gossiping murmur. He swirled the liquid around the glass before taking a drink. The liquid burned slightly as it traveled down his throat. Once it began its work, the aches of his body would leave him and the critical remarks about his abilities would fade to nothing.

It wasn't like he wanted to never catch anything for the Boss. He tried his hardest. Jessie and him tried their hardest. Of course, it was never good enough. Bruises and broken bones is what they got for their efforts. Yelling and sneers from their compatriots on every return. Every time he returned he asked himself whether it was really worth it. Was the freedom worth everything that he had to endure?

He winced as he took a deep calming breath. His chest still ached from the bruised ribs caused by the last run-in with that boy and his Pikachu. That vicious, violent little rodent. If they could just capture it, everything would be better. Their Boss would finally get a Pokémon worthy of him.

James was so deep in thought that when hands turned his head and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, he was surprised. He blinked, as Jessie pulled back. She smiled at him and moved to sit on the stool next to his. Her hand moved to rest on top of his.

"We'll get them next, James. And we'll show them all, just how powerful we are," Jessie said, giving his hand a little squeeze.

James smiled over at her. They were a team. They were partners. She was the reason that he would continue to try. She made everything better for him. They would definitely get that Pikachu next time. They were indivisible. They would do it.


	15. HanaKimi

Title: What Am I Supposed To Do With This?  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Series: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Hanakimi)  
Characters: Sano/Mizuki, Umeda  
Rating: R-NC-17 (Rated for Graphic Content)  
For: **aoyagirikka**  
Request: Mizuki really becomes a guy.

* * *

Sano had finished getting showered and dressed and was preparing his bag, as Mizuki yawned crawling out of bed. It was her time to use the bathroom and so she gathered her things. Her body felt different and her balance felt slightly off. But that didn't affect her much as she attributed it to the fact that her period would be coming soon. So she nonetheless made her way into the bathroom for her morning shower. It was only once she began to take off her clothes that she realized why she felt so odd. And it was then that she proceeded to scream.

"Mizuki!" Sano called, pounding on the door. "Are you alright in there?"

Before he could decide whether or not it would be safe to open the door, Mizuki ran out of the bathroom leaving a confused Sano behind. Checking the bathroom to make sure there was nothing wrong in there, he took after his roommate.

Mizuki's feet knew where to take her. She flung open the door to the nurse's off and slammed it shut. Mizuki panted as she looked around for the school's doctor. She spied the good doctor sitting in his chair while smoking his cigarette. He glared at her for disturbing his solitude.

"I've got a problem," Mizuki got out between pants. Umeda raised an eyebrow as he took a drag.

"They finally caught on that you're a girl?" He replied.

"Worse. I-" Mizuki swallowed. "I'm a guy."

"You're going to have to do better than that," Umeda snorted, blowing the smoke into the air.

"It's true! Look!" With that Mizuki lifted her shirt to reveal her now flat chest. Doctor Umeda had frozen. "And that's not all." She pulled down her shorts to reveal a penis. Her blushing face was offset by her near hysterical voice. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't want to see that," Umeda replied for a lack of anything else to say. What else could he say in these circumstances? Umeda closed his eyes and took a long drag. "Now no one will know your secret."

Mizuki stared at him for a second before a wide smile broke out on his face. He ran and embraced Umeda in a giant hug, much to the doctor's distaste. In fact, if you asked him, a peppy guy Mizuki was more disturbing than the regular girl Mizuki.

* * *

Mizuki stood in the shower letting the water run down his body. Today had definitely been interesting. All day had been spent wondering how this could have happened. It was definitely not normal to go to bed one night as one gender and wake up the next morning the other. The only thing he could come up with was the wish that he had made on the shooting star. After all, if you could repeat your wish three times before the star vanished your wish would come true. But in no way did wishing that 'no one ever find out he was a girl' mean for him to become a guy. Though it did, _technically_, solve the problem.

But his day had been awful at best. The center of his balance changing to his shoulders had had him stumbling all day. He was sure that Sano had noticed it, though he hadn't said anything. Sitting still for class had been torture because it was so uncomfortable. His friends had been giving his strange looks all day and that had made his feel even more awkward. And he was sure that he had never had a more bizarre time than when he'd had to go to the bathroom. Even thinking about it now, he could feel his face heat up. How did guys manage it?

Mizuki sighed. The hot water was relaxing him. It was no use wondering how it had occurred now that it had already happened. Best to make the best of it. He lathered up the rag and began to wash himself. He wasn't expecting the strange jolt that shot through his body when his hand brushed over his penis. It was exciting. Tentatively Mizuki reached down to grasp its flaccid length.

It felt warm in his hand. The soft feel of it as he moved his hand lightly up and down its length, getting a feel for it. The sensation went straight through him. A teasing touch that furthered his excitement. He applied a more solid grip as he continued to pump. Sano had to do this too.

Mizuki closed his eyes and imagined Sano standing in that exact same spot doing what he was doing. The water running down his nicely toned body, tracing his muscles. His hand would grip his cock and start a steady stroke. His other hand would make its way up to his nipple. Tracing the outside of the nipple before running the pad of his thumb over the nub.

Mizuki's breath sped up and his fantasy slowly shifted. Sano wasn't doing it to himself, Sano was doing it to him. Sano's lean frame positioned behind Mizuki and his arms wrapping themselves around Mizuki to reach his chest. Fingers playing with his nipples to make them erect. One hand traveling down and encircling Mizuki's erection.

The ministrations to Mizuki's nipples changed to Sano rolling Mizuki's balls in his hand. All the while hot kisses rained down onto his shoulders and neck. As Mizuki would got closer to orgasm, Sano's pace picked up. The pleasure built. Mizuki could feel it in every part of his body. And when Sano brushed the tip of Mizuki's cock with his fingers, Mizuki came.

Mizuki leaned panting against the wall of the shower. His body felt exhausted, so he quickly rinsed off. When he left the bathroom, he went straight to bed. He didn't notice the thoughtful look Sano was giving him.


End file.
